mixedrealityfandomcom-20200215-history
Mixed reality
Mixed reality (MR) (encompassing both augmented reality and augmented virtuality) refers to the merging of real and virtual worlds to produce new environments and visualisations where physical and digital objects co-exist and interact in real time. A mix of reality, augmented reality, augmented virtuality and virtual reality. Applications A topic of much research, MR has found its way into a number of applications, evident in the arts and entertainment industries. However, MR is also branching out into the business and education worlds with systems such as these: IPCM – Interactive Product Content Management Moving from static product catalogs to interactive 3D smart digital replicas. Solution consists of application software products with scalable license model. SBL – Simulation Based Learning Moving from e-learning to s-learning — state of the art in knowledge transfer for education. Simulation/VR based training, interactive experiential learning. Software and display solutions with scalable licensed curriculum development model. Interreality Physics In a physics context, the term "interreality system"J. van Kokswijk, [http://www.kokswijk.nl/hum@n.pdf Hum@n, Telecoms & Internet as Interface to Interreality] (Bergboek, The Netherlands, 2003). refers to a virtual reality system coupled to its real-world counterpart. A paper in the May 2007 issue of Physical Review EV. Gintautas and A. W. Hubler, [http://link.aps.org/abstract/PRE/v75/e057201 Experimental evidence for mixed reality states in an interreality system] Phys. Rev. E 75, 057201 (2007). describes an interreality system comprising a real physical pendulum coupled to a pendulum that only exists in virtual reality. This system apparently has two stable states of motion: a "Dual Reality" state in which the motion of the two pendula are uncorrelated and a "Mixed Reality" state in which the pendula exhibit stable phase-locked motion which is highly correlated. The use of the terms "mixed reality" and "interreality" in the context of physics is clearly defined but may be slightly different than in other fields. [[image:Mrfops.jpg|frame|right|An Example Mixed Reality: Virtual characters mixed into a live video stream of the real world. R. Freeman, A. Steed and B. Zhou, [http://www.cs.ucl.ac.uk/staff/r.freeman/publication/p147-freeman.pdf Rapid Scene Modelling, Registration and Specification for Mixed Reality Systems] Proceedings of ACM Virtual Reality Software and Technology, pp. 147-150, Monterey, California, November 2005.]] Examples * Examples of Augmented Reality with vision-based positioning system. * Free-floating holograms made by Vizoo, a mix of Augmented Reality and Virtual Reality. This example shows that neither just the term Virtual Reality nor Augmented Reality are applicable in this case; it is a combination. * Ars Electronica * wIzQubes Examples of Mixed Reality with vision-based positioning system for education. * EyeToy * BAMZOOKi * FightBox * mixed reality pong * Interactive Multimedia Lab A research lab at the National University of Singapore focuses on Multi-modal Mixed Reality interfaces. Display Technologies Here are some more commonly used MR display technologies: Image:CAVE Crayoland.jpg|Cave Automatic Virtual Environment Image:C-130J Co Pilot's Head-up display.jpg|Head-up display Image:EmaginZ800.jpg|Head-mounted display Image:Tablet.jpg|TabletPC File:Viewsonic-crt.png|Computer display Image:Mobile handheld device.jpg|Personal Digital Assistant Image:Mobile phone timeline.png|Mobile Phone Image:Sharp mobilionpro pv5000a.jpg|Handheld PC Major Contributions Paul Milgram and Fumio Kishino: Virtuality Continuum In 1994 Paul Milgram and Fumio Kishino defined a mixed reality as "...anywhere between the extrema of the virtuality continuum."P. Milgram and A. F. Kishino, [http://vered.rose.utoronto.ca/people/paul_dir/IEICE94/ieice.html Taxonomy of Mixed Reality Visual Displays] IEICE Transactions on Information and Systems, E77-D(12), pp. 1321-1329, 1994. (VC), where the Virtuality Continuum extends from the completely real through to the completely virtual environment with augmented reality and augmented virtuality ranging between. frame|center|Paul Milgram's [[Virtuality Continuum (VC).]] "The conventionally held view of a Virtual Reality (VR) environment is one in which the participant-observer is totally immersed in, and able to interact with, a completely synthetic world. Such a world may mimic the properties of some real-world environments, either existing or fictional; however, it can also exceed the bounds of physical reality by creating a world in which the physical laws ordinarily governing space, time, mechanics, material properties, etc. no longer hold. What may be overlooked in this view, however, is that the VR label is also frequently used in association with a variety of other environments, to which total immersion and complete synthesis do not necessarily pertain, but which fall somewhere along a virtuality continuum. In this paper we focus on a particular subclass of VR related technologies that involve the merging of real and virtual worlds, which we refer to generically as Mixed Reality (MR)." See also * Augmented reality * Augmented virtuality * Simulated reality * Virtuality Continuum * Virtual reality References External links * Fleischmann, Monika; Strauss, Wolfgang (eds.) (2001). Proceedings of »CAST01//Living in Mixed Realities« Intl. Conf. On Communication of Art, Science and Technology, Fraunhofer IMK 2001, 401. ISSN 1618–1379 (Print), ISSN 1618–1387 (Internet). *Interactive Multimedia Lab A research lab at the National University of Singapore focuses on Multi-modal Mixed Reality interfaces. *Arcane Technologies - AR/MR Hardware and Software Solutions. *The Mixed Reality Lab - Key research in this area may be attributed to the Mixed Reality Laboratory at the University of Nottingham. *MXR Lab - Mixed Reality Lab at the National University of Singapore. *BBC R&D Presentation on Mixed Reality *Blog *Equator *Mixed Reality Toolkit (MRT) - University College London *Omnireality - The Augmented Reality resource center - A new site that aims to create a central resource for Augmented Reality (Mixed Reality) news and information *Mixed-Reality Party In DC and Second Life *Mixed Reality Geographical Information System (MRGIS) *The Cutting Edge of Haptics An article in MIT's Technology review by Duncan Graham-Rowe. *Interreality - Mixed reality is also called " interreality " and has been since 2000 the primary topic of research at the University of Twente. *http://www.architecturemixedreality.com Mixed Reality Project] - experimental applications on Mixed Reality (Augmented Reality, Augmented Virtuality) and Virtual Reality. *Mixed-Reality Diploma Exhibition Documentation Category:Multimodal interaction Category:Virtual reality Category:Mixed reality Category:User interface techniques ca:Realitat mixta de:Mixed reality es:Realidad mixta nl:Interrealiteit